


Here's Your Letter

by arainbowofsorts



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: AU, Confessions of love, Fluff, Hardcore fluff, Letters, M/M, Oneshot, Roommates, i made this on a whim im sorry if its bad, like so fluff, mcr never existed, roommates au, super super cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 17:19:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6575128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arainbowofsorts/pseuds/arainbowofsorts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The words are less confusing in pencil and paper. In which Gerard confesses his feelings, and Frank confesses back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here's Your Letter

Lying on the kitchen counter, illuminated by the lamp hanging from the ceiling, was a lone piece of printer paper, folded in thirds. It contained a letter.

 

***

 

Dear Frank,

 

I love the way you always pull at lids before twisting them, even though you know they all twist open.

I love it when you manage to make it through a joke without cracking yourself up, and I love the times you can’t help giggling at your own sense of humor.

I love your giggle.

I love the way you keep the apartment at the temperature I like even though it’s too warm for you.

I love the way you look in the mornings, standing in the kitchen and making a pot of coffee.

I love it that you always leave enough coffee for me.

I love your yawn.

I love the way your back stretches in the early morning light, and the way your body curls into the couch late at night.

I love it when we watch movies together.

I love the way I can so easily lean against you.

I love it when you burn the popcorn.

I love the way you make way too much noise trying to get pots and pans out to cook dinner.

I love it when you sing while you’re cooking, or in the shower.

I love the way you make up lyrics you can’t remember.

I love your music.

I love hearing your guitar from three rooms away in your studio, and sneaking over to sit in the hallway outside to listen.

I love how talented you are, and that I still beat you at Guitar Hero.

I love that you dog-proofed your apartment, despite not having a dog.

I love the way you always make eye contact when we're talking, even though it makes me blush.

I love the way you don’t notice it.

I love the way you never walk over to the trashcan—you always have to try to throw things in.

I love that you type too slow.

I love your pet plants.

I love that you’re scared of spiders and make me kill them.

I love the way you refuse to use an umbrella, even if it means you’ll get soaked.

I love it when you swear.

I love how you tone it down in front of little kids.

I love the way your eyes can seem like they’re eighty different colors.

I love the hole under your lip where your piercing goes.

I love the way you breathe, the way you move, the way you think…

 

I hate it when you call me your roommate.

I hate it when you call me your friend.

 

Please don’t kick me out of your apartment.

 

-Gerard

 

***

 

Later, the letter was replaced with another, on a torn-out sheet of notebook paper.

 

***

 

Dear Gerard,

 

I love the faces you make. When you’re confused, or frustrated, or concentrating, or pretending to be unamused.

I love it when your brow furrows like that.

I love the way you walk into a room, forget what you’re supposed to be doing, and turn right back around on your heel.

I love the way you bite your nails down to the nub, with your tiny teeth.

I love those tiny teeth, and I love the way your smile stretches from the corner of your mouth to reveal them.

I love it how you hog the bathroom, yet still come out looking greasy as hell.

I love your paint-stained fingers.

I love the way your hair falls into your face when you paint.

I love your art.

I love the way you talk about your art even more.

I love the way you use both your hands to gesture and wave them around.

I love the excitement in your voice, and the passion.

I love that you learned to stop downplaying it in front of me.

I love it when you get excited about other things, too.

I love that you always ramble on about whatever interesting thing you discovered last, and I love when you remember yourself and pause, embarrassed, and ask me if you should continue.

I love it how you beam when I let you know I am interested in what you're saying.

I love that you name all the stray cats around our building.

I love your voice.

I love it when you sing, loud and off-key, with your earbuds in.

I love that you named those earbuds.

I love it when you sing well, too.

I love it that you don’t realize how talented you are.

I love it when you try to dance.

I love it when you ask me for my opinion on what you should wear for the day.

I love it that you never follow my advice anyways.

I love the way you drive like a grandma.

I love it that you’re such a nerd, and that you still let me tease you about it, even though I am too.

I love the faces you make when someone takes a picture of you.

I love that you always kill spiders for me, even though you’re a little afraid too.

I love that since you became my roommate, you’ve never once eaten at the kitchen table.

I love how much you care, about the world, about your art, about everything.

 

I hate how things have been up until now.

I hate that we’re so stupid we have to say these things for the first time in a letter.

 

I’m sorry, but I have to kick you out—

But just out of your room, and into mine.

  
-Frank

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Please comment what you think <3


End file.
